Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Wreck-It Ralph is a 2012 American computer-animated family-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 52nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was directed by Rich Moore, who has directed episodes of The Simpsons and Futurama, and the screenplay was written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story by Moore, Johnston and Jim Reardon. John Lasseter served as the executive producer. The film features the voices of John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, and Jane Lynch. A tribute to over 30 years of the gaming industry, the film tells the story of the eponymous arcade game villain who rebels against his role and dreams of becoming a hero. He travels between games in the arcade, and ultimately must eliminate a dire threat that could affect the entire arcade, and one that Ralph himself inadvertently started. Wreck-It Ralph premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on October 29, 2012, and went into general release on November 2. The film has earned $471 million in worldwide box office revenue, $189 million of which was earned in the United States and Canada; it was met with critical and commercial success, winning the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature and receiving nominations for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Wreck-It Ralph was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 5, 2013. Plot When Litwak's Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and are free to travel to other games through the power cables. The characters within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. celebrate its eponymous hero, but loathe the game's villain character, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals his desire to stop being a villain. Ostracized from his game's 30th anniversary celebration, Ralph believes he can be accepted by earning a medal, just as Felix does in their game. He learns he can find one in the first person rail shooter Hero's Duty and enters the game, collecting the medal between game sessions. In the process, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies. The Cy-Bug clings to Ralph as he stumbles into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, with Ralph missing, a player reports Fix-It Felix, Jr. to arcade staff as malfunctioning. Broken games will be unplugged, leaving their characters homeless, so Felix leaves to retrieve Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a candy themed kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who takes the medal and uses it to buy entry into a race that determines the game's roster. The other racers, including the game's ruler King Candy, refuse to let Vanellope participate, claiming she was never intended to be part of the game. Sympathetic toward the friendless Vanellope, Ralph helps build her a kart and teaches her how to drive. Meanwhile, Felix enters Hero's Duty and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, the game's no-nonsense leader, who warns that Cy-Bugs will destroy any game they enter. As the pair search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they separate when Felix, enamored with Calhoun, inadvertently reminds her of her late fiancé. Calhoun finds an enormous clutch of Cy-Bug eggs underground, and Felix becomes imprisoned in King Candy's castle. Desperate, King Candy hacks the game's code to retrieve Ralph's medal and offers it to Ralph, claiming that letting Vanellope race would be disastrous for both her and the game. Fearing for Vanellope's safety, Ralph wrecks her kart and returns to his own game, but finds everyone has fled, expecting the game to be unplugged in the morning. Ralph then notices Vanellope's image on the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes she is an intended part of the game. Ralph returns to Sugar Rush, rescues Felix and Vanellope, and has Felix fix the wrecked kart. With the race ongoing, the Cy-Bugs attack. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy, her glitching reveals that he is actually Turbo, a character from an older racing game who sabotaged a newer game out of jealousy, causing both to be unplugged. Vanellope escapes from Turbo, who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The populace flees Sugar Rush, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit because she is a glitch. Calhoun remarks that the game cannot be saved without a beacon to attract and kill the Cy-Bugs. Ralph heads to Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished game track, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into its cola pool to cause a blinding eruption to use as a beacon. Before he can finish, Turbo, merged with the Cy-Bug that had consumed him, carries Ralph into the sky. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, intending to sacrifice himself to start the eruption on impact. Vanellope uses her glitching to save Ralph, and the eruption draws Turbo and the Cy-Bugs to their destruction. Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her memory and status as Princess Vanellope, the game's ruler and lead character. Felix and Ralph return to their game in time to save it from being unplugged. Calhoun and Felix marry, and the characters of Fix-It Felix, Jr. gain a new respect for Ralph. Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer/glitch in Sugar Rush *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr., the hero of Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the lead character of Hero's Duty *Alan Tudyk as King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush/Turbo, the former star racer of TurboTime. *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer in Sugar Rush *Joe Lo Truglio as Markowski, the drunk soldier from Hero's Duty *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak, owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade *Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram, a general in Hero's Duty *Adam Carolla as Wynchel, an éclair who is a member of the Sugar Rush police station *Horatio Sanz as Duncan, a doughnut who is a member of the Sugar Rush police station *Rich Moore as Sour Bill, King Candy's sour ball henchman The cast also includes: the Fix-It Felix, Jr Nicerlanders, Edie McClurg as Mary, Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, Jess Harnell as Don, Rachael Harris as Deanna, and Skylar Astin as Roy; Katie Lowes as Candlehead, Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello, racers in Sugar Rush; Phil Johnston as Surge Protector, Game Central Station security; Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl, a young arcade-game player John DiMaggio as Beard Papa, the security guard at the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory; Raymond Persi as a Zombie, Brian Kesinger as a Cyborg (based on Kano from Mortal Kombat); and Martin Jarvis as Saitine, a devil-like villain, who attend the Bad-Anon support group; Tucker Gilmore as the Sugar Rush Announcer; Brandon Scott as Kohut, a soldier in Hero's Duty; and Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott, a scientist and Sgt. Calhoun's fiancé in Hero's Duty (voiced by Nick Grimshaw in the UK release). The film features several cameos from real world video game characters including: Root Beer Tapper (Maurice LaMarche), the bartender from Tapper; Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith); Ryu (Kyle Hebert), Ken Masters (Reuben Langdon), M. Bison (Gerald C. Rivers), and Zangief (Rich Moore) from Street Fighter; Clyde (Kevin Deters) from Pac-Man; and Yuni Verse (Jamie Sparer Roberts) from Dance Dance Revolution A character modeled after dub-step musician Skrillex makes an appearance in Fix-It Felix, Jr. as the DJ at the anniversary party of the game. Ships Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Pre-Release Images wreck_it_ralph-8.jpg|Official Poster 1 wreck-it-ralph-m-bison-poster.jpg|Official Poster 2 Disney-Wreck-It-Ralph-Movie-Trailer.jpg|Official Poster 3 Category:Secondary Films Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Films